


Maybe I'm a little gay

by brokenpeople



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Josh breaks both of his arms, Kissing, M/M, Tyler helps him jerk off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpeople/pseuds/brokenpeople
Summary: Josh breaks both of his arms during the last show of the tour. Tyler helps him jerk off.---Inspired by the iconic tweet "Y’all saying I’m gay because I jacked my bro off? His arm was broke wtf?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Why the fuck did I write this? Idk

Josh had no idea how he had managed to break both of his arms. 

It was the last show of the tour and he had been drumming extra hard. Everything was going well until security brought out the platforms for the trees finale. Josh had accidentally fell off his platform while attempting to climb back onto the main stage which caused him to fall directly into the crowd. Thankfully, nobody got hurt. Except for Josh.

He had plummeted straight into the crowd and used both of his arms to try and stop himself from falling. Unfortunately, he hit the ground too hard and the impact on his arms was extremely painful. 

“Josh!” Tyler had yelled frantically.

Josh slowly comprehended what had just happened and opened his eyes to see all of his fans in the pit looking down at him with concern in their eyes.

Josh’s arms were throbbing. He forced a smile and stood up, his head spinning. 

“Sorry.” He sheepishly said.

Security helped him out of the pit and back onto the stage where Tyler was waiting for him nervously.

“What the hell was that?” Tyler wrapped his arms around Josh and buried his face in his shoulder. “You scared me.” 

Josh attempted to hug back but he could barely move his arms. He nudged Tyler with his shoulder to hint that he needed to back away. Tyler pulled back with confusion in his eyes.

“My arms feel like they just got run over by our damn tour bus.” Josh said with a fake smile so the fans wouldn’t worry.

“Shit, okay. Can you move your arms to do the final bow?” Tyler asked.

“I don’t know.” Josh said. He was clearly in pain.

“Okay, okay.” Tyler turned back to the crowd to see everyone staring back at him with curiosity. Their talking and screaming died down and Tyler spoke into the microphone.

“Josh is perfectly fine. He just hurt his arms a little bit, thank you guys for not trampling him. What a way to end the tour right?” The fans screamed and cheered and Josh forced a smile even though he was in excruciating pain. 

He began to walk off of the stage giving small waves to fans as he heard Tyler say “We’re twenty one pilots and so are you.” 

\----

Josh walked back into the tour bus with Tyler following close behind. They had rushed Josh to the doctor as soon as the show had ended and he had gotten casts on both of his arms. Thankfully, the casts didn’t have to go all the way up to his shoulder. He could still play the drums but with much difficulty. It was now midnight and the crew had gone out to a club to celebrate the last show of the tour. Josh was in too much pain to go out so he had opted to stay on the tour bus. Of course, Tyler came with him.

“Can we watch a movie?” Josh asked as he sat down on the couch. Tyler sat beside him and nodded. 

“Fight club?” Tyler asked with a hopeful smile on his face.

“Whatever,” Josh said. He didn’t really care what they watched.

Tyler made a noise of excitement and began scrolling through Netflix to find the movie.

“This sucks. I can’t even play the drums well with these stupid things on my arms.” Josh groaned.

Tyler looked at him in sympathy as the movie began to play on the screen. “I mean, you can still play. It’ll just be kind of hard.”

“Kind of hard? I can barely move my arms.” 

“Well they haven’t healed yet, idiot.” Tyler said playfully. “Besides, the doctor said you should wait 2-3 weeks before you even try to play the drums again. You’ll be fine. It could always be worse.”

“I guess. At least the tour is over so we don’t have to worry about cancelling any shows until I get better.” Josh said, trying to make light of the situation.

“Exactly. Think positively.” Tyler said.

They watched the movie in silence for a few minutes, Josh’s head resting on Tyler’s shoulder.

“Josh.” Tyler said quietly after a while.

“Hm?” Josh hummed in acknowledgement.

“How are you gonna jerk off?” 

Josh whipped his head around to look at Tyler. “What the fuck, dude?”

“Seriously! You can’t touch your dick with a cast on, it wouldn’t feel good.” 

“Why are you even thinking about this?” Josh asked. He scooted away from Tyler to stare at him.

Tyler threw his hands up in self defence. “It was just a harmless question.”

Josh’s face was burning red, he sunk further into the cushions and hugged a pillow over his chest.

“Josh, come on. Don’t get embarrassed. We’ve touched each other's dicks before.” 

“Tyler!” Josh yelled as his face burned even brighter. 

“Sorry, sorry! Just being honest.” Tyler said.

They sat in awkward silence for another few minutes. Josh continued to hug the pillow with his eyes glued to the TV screen. Tyler snuck glances over at him every once in awhile.

“You know,” Tyler began. “I could always help you.”

“With what?” Josh asked, still watching the TV.

“Jerking off.”

Josh slowly looked over at him with his eyebrows furrowed.

“What?”

Tyler scooted closer to him until their shoulders were pressed together. "We've messed around before, why not do it again?" He asked quietly.

Josh shifted awkwardly on the couch. "I don't know, I didn't think you felt comfortable doing it so I didn't want to push it."

"Josh." Tyler said firmly. Josh looked up at him with questioning eyes. "I'm completely comfortable with it. Are you?"

Josh nodded quickly. "Of course I am I just didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable. Tyler, you know how much you mean to me. I can't afford to lose your friendship, I just didn't want this to affect anything, I get so nervous when-" Tyler cut him off by placing both of his hands on either side of Josh's face and kissing him passionately. Josh moaned quietly as Tyler slowly moved one of his hands to his inner thigh and began rubbing in a circular motion.

“Is this okay?” Tyler asked quietly.

Josh closed his eyes. “Only if you're okay with it.”

Tyler smiled softly, Josh was the most caring person he has even met. He took the pillow out of Josh’s grasp and tossed it onto the floor, using his free hand to cup the bulge in Josh’s pants. Josh let out an almost inaudible moan and pushed his hips forward into Tyler’s hand.

“Is this okay?” Tyler repeated.

Josh nodded and began slowly rolling his hips into Tyler’s hand, his head resting on the back of the couch. 

“Come on, babe. Move over here in between my legs and take your pants off.” Tyler said quietly. 

Josh unbuttoned his jeans and tossed them onto the floor, moving to sit in between Tyler’s spread legs so that his back was pressed to his chest. Tyler slipped his thumbs under the hem of Josh’s underwear and pulled them down, exposing his hard dick.

“You’re sure this is okay?” Tyler asked once again.

“God, yes. Fucking hell, Tyler.” Josh said impatiently, moving his hips forward. 

“Just making sure.” Tyler said as he brought his hand up to his mouth and spit on it. 

He wrapped his hand around Josh’s dick, beginning to move it up and down. Josh moaned quietly as his hips twitched.

Tyler wrapped his free arm around Josh’s ribs, holding him close as he began to flick his wrist. Josh whined and arched his back, pushing himself further into Tyler’s hand. A small drop of come dribbled out from his tip as he moaned.

“Tyler,” Josh whimpered. His head was thrown back on Tyler’s shoulder, his mouth open and eyes scrunched in pleasure as his hips began to move on their own accord. 

Tyler moved his hand that was wrapped around Josh’s ribs to cup his face, bringing it towards him and pressing their lips together. They kissed each other hungrily, Tyler swiping his tongue on Josh’s bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. Josh opened his mouth and their tongues desperately fought for dominance. They pulled back every once in awhile to take a breath as Tyler sped up his hand on Josh’s dick.

“Kiss me again,” Josh whined. He lunged forward and planted his lips on Tyler’s again, wrapping his arm around his neck to bring him closer.

Tyler swiped his thumb over the tip of Josh’s dick, causing Josh to pull away from Tyler’s lips and let a pornographic moan escape his mouth.

“I’m close,” Josh whispered, resting his head back on Tyler’s shoulder and moving his hips faster. 

“Come on, baby.” Tyler kissed Josh’s cheek and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. 

Tyler swiped his thumb over his tip again and Josh arched his back, moaning loudly and spilling out white ribbons of come all over Tyler’s hand. 

Josh collapsed back onto Tyler’s shoulder and closed his eyes, attempting to catch his breath as Tyler stood up and went to get a washcloth.

When he returned, he wiped down Josh and used both of his hands to clutch his face and place a single chaste kiss on his lips. Josh smiled and blushed, staring up at Tyler. 

“I’d return the favor but, you know.” Josh lifted up one of his casts.

Tyler burst out laughing and sat back down on the couch, cuddling with Josh.

They may or may not have spent the rest of the night kissing.

\----

When Tyler woke up, he looked around in confusion and rubbed his eyes. Him and Josh must have eventually fell asleep on the couch together last night. He yawned and moved his arm to get his phone that was laying on the table but then realized that Josh was sleeping on his chest.

Tyler smiled softly and brushed a loose strand of hair out of his eyes before quietly grabbing his phone. 

His eyebrows scrunched in confusion when he saw that he had nine missed calls from his management and a strange text from Mark.

_[From: Mark]  
Now we know what you guys do on that tour bus when you’re alone. Haha, management is flipping out but congrats dude. I didn’t know you two were dating but I always knew you were destined to be together. Happy for you, man._

“What?” Tyler whispered to himself.

He logged onto his Twitter and checked the trending topics, clicking on a tweet from a fan that had a picture attached.

_[@topstan] [Picture attached] As I was leaving the venue last night, I spotted Tyler and Josh’s tour bus. After looking into the window, I can confirm that Joshler is real._

Tyler expanded the picture and his eyes widened. Nothing majorly inappropriate was showing but the picture was from the mid torso up. Josh had his head resting on Tyler’s shoulder, his mouth was open (probably moaning) and Tyler was kissing his cheek. 

“Holy shit,” Tyler whispered.

He was kind of embarrassed but he was more turned on. Josh looked fucking hot. 

He clicked on a few other fan’s profiles to see what their reactions were.

_[@joshuasdun] [Picture attached] There is no heterosexual explanation._

_[@blasphemyy] [Picture attached] LMAOOO WHAT DID I FUCKIN TELL YALL? I KNEW JOSHLER WAS REAL_

_[@msbeliever] [Picture attached] WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS GAY SHIT_

_[@joshndtyler] [Picture attached] They’re gay lmao_

Tyler knew his management was probably freaking out over this. So he handled it the mature way.

_[@tylerrjoseph] Y’all saying I’m gay because I jacked my bro off? His arm was broke wtf?_

Tons of replies immediately flooded into his mentions. 

_[@tylerstruce] BITCH WE KNOW JOSHLER IS REAL_

_[@lovelypilots] Why is this literally the equivalent of a straight cis male saying ‘no homo’_

_[@odetojosh] Fuck outta my face with this hetero shit_

Tyler laughed at the replies and then looked down at Josh who was still peacefully sleeping on his chest. His smile softened. He was beautiful. Sighing, he typed out another tweet.

_[@tylerrjoseph] Okay, maybe I’m a little gay._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2 hours and it's a piece of shit. Also, I just wanna say that if anything like this ever happens to you and you capture an embarrassing/inappropriate moment that a celebrity might not want the world to see, don't fucking post it! Please! Respect people's privacy :)
> 
> -
> 
> Follow my tumblr @bpfics, questions and fic prompts are welcomed!!


End file.
